Nexus
General Information Nexus was one of the server's largest non-neutral nation. Led by Moosebobby and SigmaFlash staffed by his ministers such as Breezified, Relaxer, and Trickmaster6000. Nexus's superpower reign across the two maps showed they were unstoppable, one time logging on 18 fighters at once, the most ever logged on by one nation at a time. Structure Nexus was a militaristic feudal dictatorship, with Moosebobby holding supreme power and investing it to his High Lords of Nexus, which ran day to day tasks. Towns were given relatively free autonomy, as long as they contribute military force or supplies to the nation as a whole. History First Map (2016-2018) Nexus started out as a small cluster of remnants of the first Moose Empire. It grew into a militant state with a large but undisciplined force. Nexus participated in a series of proxy wars with TRE over small towns, most of which were won. In August 2016, Nexus declared war on TRE, an elite military force. At the town of Dale, a large battle between 11 Nexusi and 7 Romans took place. TRE advanced to the Nexusi fortress and slaughtered the occupants. The battle had a devastating effect on the Nexusi economy, which caused several players to quit. Several groups left Nexus, leaving Defiance as the sole city. Moosebobby continued raiding small towns without interference. Around this time, Nexus's "unraidable" base was completed. When DuhBuzz went to war with TRE again, Nexus insisted that it was neutral. However, after Nexus's vault was raided by DuhBuzz, Nexus entered the war on TRE's side. The nation's population began to grow again as the war died down. In early 2017, Nexus declared war again TRE and her allies. After a series of victories, TRE withdrew from the server. Alignia was acquired as a dependent state. Nexus also started bombing neutral nations. Notoriously, teenycorgi's castle in Reign was bombed. The server grew inactive due to poor management. Moosebobby famously backdoored the server, gaining important files. Nexus then raided any active and vulnerable towns until the server finally closed its doors. Second Map (2018-2018) Nexus was quickly re-established following the CivWars Reset. Notorious players like Gaffy00 and the remnants of Gallia joined Nexus. Early in the new map, Bellum declared war on Nexus, and successfully took several Nexus bases. However, Bellum was soon repelled after a fierce offensive led by Moosebobby. Bellum was then disbanded. Following weeks of rapid industrialization, Nexus declared war on the Papacy, disrupting the peaceful co-existance of the two server powers. With the assistance of Hydra, Nexus quickly overran the Papacy, which was more focused on architecture than defense. Despite being supplied by Kiksuya, the Papacy soon collapsed. The following day, an ultimatum was sent to Kiksuya, demanding they join Nexus. An agreement was reached that Kiksuya would become Nexus-Kiksuya, a vassal state of Nexus. However, Kiksuya remained unruly and uncooperative. Vita, another satellite state of Nexus, was plotting a rebellion. In what became known as the Massacre of Warsaw, Nexus quickly put down the revolt before it even started. Vita surrendered after Nexus broke the walls of Vita's vault. With the support of Eshavala, the Great Rebellion began, which was an uprising by Kiksuya and Papacy. At the battle of Figure 8, Nexus won an impressive victory despite being outnumbered 3 to 1 (9v3). Papacy fell into inactivity and Kiksuya surrendered realizing that they had lost their allies. Nexus remained the sole power of the server until its closing and map reset. Third Map (2019-2019) Nexus was founded on May 11th, 2019, the opening day of the server. It quickly grew, as its notoriety as a ruthless and strong nation attracted residents and towns. Nexus claimed to adopt a policy of non-interventionism, although this is disputed by other nations, who claim that Nexus is still overly aggressive. On May 21st, 2019, Asydria and Montro declared war on Nexus. Within 2 weeks, Montro lay shattered at Nexus's feet and Asydria reformed into the nation of Consira. Now at war with only Consira and the remnants of Montro, Nexus wiped the floor with them, with the exception of the loss of Horstwessel, the only true loss Nexus has suffered this map. On June 12th, 2019, Redtilldead tried to revive the fallen banner of Drastia and declared a new Drastian state determined on defeating Nexus. Nexus, under the command of Moosebobby, flexed their indomitable might a mere fraction for the first true time on this map, wiping Drastia at every battle no matter the odds. On June 19th, 2019 Drastia surrendered to Nexus, ushering in peace for the first time since the very beginning of this map. After the surrender of Drastia to Nexus, remnants of resistance remained in the form of Legion. After discovering NoProfit was insiding for the Legion they deemed that a violation of their Non-Interventionism and wiped the rebellious nation out within a day. 5 out of the 6 towns were annexed and vast resources were taken. The Legion slowly rebuilt and tried to fight back against Nexus, to no avail. On the 10th of July, 2019, around 60% of the active Nexus fighting force, including Moosebobby and Sigmaflash, were banned for the duplication of in-game money through the usage of the BankNote plugin. Moosebobby declared that this was done since no one compares to the might of Nexus, they didn't care if they got banned. The ban allowed smaller nations to bloom. Emperor Moosebobby declared Nexus General Order 2451, stating that all Nexus towns still on Civwars were free to do whatever, ending their policy of non-interventionism and that the remaining forces would not come to their aid. He also issued a command that if he were to return, Nexus towns still active would return under his rule or face destruction. On September 1st, 2019, a grand majority of Nexus had their bans removed and General Order 2451 was repealed under Executive Order 2580. Some players do not return, such as trickmaster6000 and relaxer. The war with Legion picks back up almost as if nothing had happened. On September 5th 2019, Nexus flagged the legion towns of: Nyah, Antarctica, Eminence. The new PVP system, introduced by Moosebobby, had legion on the ropes because of their lack of practice. The attacks resulted in 2 towns relocating and a big recovery of Sinyphus's lost town, Saint-Novigrad. Shutdown On November 10th, 2019, Moosebobby closed Nexus's doors for the final time, after jumping around on multiple servers, yet still being inactive, with Nexus towns being split between Vesoul (Defiance (Moosebobby)) and the newly founded Aragon (Zaragoza (Codyblueblue), Daragia (Sigmaflash). Moosebobby goes into a self imposed "Jail", where he isn't allowed to leave Defiance until the server becomes active again. Category:Nations